wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Drahga Shadowburner
Drahga Shadowburner is the third boss of the Grim Batol 5-player dungeon in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics summary * Normal: Kill Flaming Spirits ASAP. They can be snared/slowed but if DPS focuses on them they should die before making it more than a few steps. ** Valiona: Move out of Seeping Twilight spots, strafe to avoid flame breath. * Heroic: Flaming Spirits will make it somewhat farther but still work the same. Move away from Valiona during breath, as the cone is 150° wide instead of 40°, but does less damage the farther away you are. If you are near the edge of the cone, you may be able to strafe out of it entirely. Abilities *Drahga Shadowburner ** ** ** *** *Valiona ** ** ** Strategy He should be tanked with all ranged players at max range for the encounter. Clear the trash on both sides of the platform to avoid causing problems, as this is another Cataclysm high-movement fight. He should be tanked on the edge of the broken platform, the farthest away from the walkways to and from his area. Everyone else should stay at max range. When Drahga yells or , he will turn away from a tank, and cast a patch of fire on the ground. An Invoked Flaming Spirit appears there shortly afterward and begins moving toward a random target, who will be marked by a line of fire. When they reach their target, they cast Supernova and explode in a shower of lava. Parties must slow the Spirit and range it down, while the target kites the mob to maximum range from the group. Invoked Flaming Spirit can and should be stunned and slowed, including frost traps, chains of ice, or any slow mechanic. If the group is melee-heavy, players should watch for the emote or cast bar for the Spirit, and melee need to run from Drahga to avoid being one shot if the Spirit targets them - leading to heavy damage both on melee, and on the tank. Dragha starts out without the mount, Valiona, and is fairly easy to tank. His casts are not generally directed towards tanks, and so raid healing can be quite heavy. Once he reaches 50%, he will run off the edge of the cliff and mount the dragon Valiona. The tank, and any melee dps, need to watch for the cast bar for Shredding Swipe during the mounted, Valiona phase, and move when it is cast. This cast opens the shadow patch on the ground that damages anyone standing in it. Heroic: Valiona now casts Devouring Flames which after a 3 second cast time, will cover one half of the room (f) in lethal fire. Players should watch for the direction Valiona faces, and stay at maximum range, or move entirely from the cone of fire. The damage from the Flames is lessened by distance, so ranged players should keep Valiona at max range at all times. Invoked Flaming Spirits will do enough damage to instantly kill their target, and anyone nearby. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summoning Invoked Flaming Spirit * * ;Summoning Valiona : : ;Killing a player * ;Valiona defeated * ;Death * Loot Videos External links }} ;Guides Category:Orcs Category:Bosses Category:Grim Batol mobs